


Dear Clever Wolf

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When simply knocking on the front door could get one killed, one thinks of clever ways to arrange meetings. False notes and secret hide-a-ways are only the beginning of the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Clever Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Wicked Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867787) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas). 



She felt relief washed over her the moment the heavy, hot sun of midday splashed across her face.

Little Red Riding Hood had taken the path from her mother’s home, through the dark of the woods, and to her grandmother’s cottage hundreds of times since she was a child. Her grandmother lived on the very edge of an arm of the village, on the opposite side of a patch of forests that belonged the wolves. The wolves would not allow humans to cut down their trees, but walking around the woods, skirting the shadows and staying in the village took three times as long as walking through them so when Red Riding Hood needed to see her grandmother, she hurried through the wolves’ wood.

And yet even as a young woman old enough now to marry she couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when she came back into the sunlight. She was not made for the shadows, nor the were the shadows made for her.

Out of the woods, literally and figuratively, Red Riding Hood didn’t slow her steps just yet. Some of the wolves that stood guard in the wood were known to dart out at those who simply lingered on the edge of the shadows so she hurried to the halfway point between the edge of them and her grandmother’s cottage before slowing down and pushing her hood back. With expert ease she tossed her cape aside and revealed the basket hanging from the crook of her arm.

It wasn’t big and it wasn’t heavy, but it was filled with a bottle of wine and stack of cakes which were covered by the bunches of nosegay she’d quickly picked on her way. Nosegay, though pretty and fragrant, only grew in the shadows of the wolves’ wood so were hardly ever able to be given as gifts. Red could give them more than others, since the wolves often enough found reason to ignore her, and her grandmother was always pleased to have them.

Looking up from the basket, Red hurried along towards her grandmother’s house. She came upon in it in a few minutes, but slowed to stop a little way before reaching it.

The door to her grandmother’s cottage was usually snuggly closed when Red came to visit. But instead she found it standing open, rattling back and forth a little in the early summer breeze, but mostly stuck in the runt in the ground that Red’s mother used to prop it open when she wanted to air out grandmother’s house.

“Grandmother usually doesn’t like having her door open,” Red muttered as she began to approach.

First she went around the back of the door and swung her hip it to knock it out of the runt. With the door free, Red rounded it again and went into the cottage, closing the door behind her.

“Hello!” Red sang cheerfully as she put the lock on the door. “Grandmother! It’s Red! I came and brought you …”

Red paused. She had locked the door and went back to her grandmother’s room. However, the figure in bed made her uneasy. Her grandmother was a strong old woman, who cut through the wolves’ wood when she needed to travel and taught red to do the same. But she was laying deep in bed with cap pulled low over her face. She looked weak.

Without another word, Red went to work setting up the cake and wine, and putting the flower in a glass with water and sugar. When the whole thing was set up in pleasant design on a tray, Red brought it to the bedside table and laid it down.

As she did that, Red saw her grandmother tilt her head lean over towards her just a little. The bed curtains were drawn almost shut so that Red could only see the frail shadow of her torso. Red placed her hand on her grandmother’s arm and saw her grandmother’s cap a little more. There was just enough space for Red to see her eyes which seemed deeper and darker than normal and trouble Red.

“Grandmother,” Red said while keeping her voice even, “you have such big eyes.”

Her grandmother gave a little sound, a chuckle almost. “The better to see your beautiful face with, lovely one.” She shifted again, shifted too much. The cap fell to the side and one strange looking ear appeared from beneath it.

“Grandmother,” Red said again. This time her voice was firmer. “What big ears you have.”

“The better to hear your sweet voice, lovely one,” the figure said.

Twisting her mouth, Red looked down at the arm she’d placed her hand on. It was big and strong, but she’d thought nothing of that before. Her grandmother was strong. However now something seemed off about it. As Red puzzled what bother her a hand sneaked slowly out of the darkness and gently covered hers. Then she knew what bothered her: the lack of her grandmother’s smooth skin.

“Grandmother.” Red toned was almost hard now. “What very big hands you have.”

“Oh my lovely one,” the figured crooned, “the better to hold you with.” The figured moved forward a little, but too much, because Red saw a flash of teeth and very red tongue.

“Yes,” Red said between grit teeth. “But I can’t help but notice, Grandmother what a big and terrible mouth you have.”

“Oh yes!” the figure agreed. “All the better to eat you with!” The cap felt away and figure was reveal to be one of the wolves of wood.

A step took Red back and out of the wolf’s immediate reach. ‘Oh my!’ Red thought. ‘The trouble I’ve been given to deal with today!’

Raised to know how to deal with an insolent wolf, Red raised her hand as the creature was untangling themselves from the clothes and sheets and brought it down on the wolf’s snout. There was a spark like lightning from the magic that Red carried inside her and wolf yelped.

“Bad wolf!” Red scolded. “Get out of Grandmother clothes and bed right now! And mind your claws don’t rip through everything. Quickly now.”

The wolf seemed shocked to be chastised and worked to free themselves from the fabric with their ears down against their head. They tidied the bed and folded the clothes before turning to face Red. Now uncovered Red saw them properly and remember them.

They were known as the Big Bad Wolf, the largest and strongest of the wolves of wood and the last time Red had met them things had not gone well. However, as Red looked at them, they didn’t seem so big or bad at all. Red looked them over and noticed they turned to side and used their tail to cover the wet cunt that rested invitingly between their back legs.

Sighing, Red relented a little. There didn’t seem to be danger here. At least none from the wolf.

“Tell me wolf,” Red said as she took a step towards them, “where is my grandmother who my mother charged me to visit?”

The wolf’s ears perked up. “Taking a well-deserved rest with her friend, the huntsman’s mother.”

“My grandmother? Visiting someone?”

Tilting their head to one side, there was a hint of smile on their muzzle. “Yes,” they insisted.

The urge to rolled her eyes couldn’t be escaped. Red crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. “Wolf, I was born in the morning, but it was not this morning. You must know well why my grandmother lives at the end of the village with the wolves’ wood on three sides of her.”

“Oh yes,” they grumbled. “She is a witch and may scare the mortals. But she is a good woman who went to visit the poor and lonely widow, the huntsman’s mother, whose son is always off chasing wild animals.”

“Don’t make me think your heart bleeds for the old widow,” Red snapped.

“Of course not! I am wolf and I would be hated by my own kind if I held her in my heart. And anyway, I was one who killed her husband in the first place. But he attacked me first and I had no choice. I don’t regret killing him, but his poor widow did nothing to me. She believed in their daughter who said I could be trusted with her. But when that all happened, their daughter was angry I killed him and left the village.”

Red frowned and furrowed her brows. No one knew exactly how or why the huntsman’s sister had left. Well at least that was one mystery solved.

“So it was you who sent my mother the note telling her send me with cakes and wine, you devious she-wolf!” But despite this realization – no because of it – Red unhooked the clasp of her hood and set the cape on the chair near the bed.

“I am wolf, after all,” the wolf said.

“And not a male wolf, which might actually be easier.”

“Maybe. But even so what would you have me do, lovely one?” The wolf put their paws on Red’s shoulders as Red slipped out of her dress. “Should I knock on your door and ask your mother: “Excuse me, M’am, may I take your lovely daughter to forest bed? I promise to bring her back without a scratch.”

Red laughed and shook her head. “Poor Mother would faint. Ah!” The wolf has thrust their paw between her legs where was already beginning to get wet. “But you’ve a good system, my dear wolf and we might as well make use of the time we have now.” Pushing the paw away, Red turned and wrapped her arms around her wolf. They would find a place in the woods for themselves next time, but as for this time she went to bed with them on the floor of her grandmother’s room, since she’d made it all the way there because of her dear clever wolf.


End file.
